


Wolf

by actuallyfailure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, minifiction, onedirection, universalternatif, wolf - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfailure/pseuds/actuallyfailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une histoire d'amour dans un univers où les loups peuvent se transformer en humain et où l'amour règne en maître.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

Certaines espèces ont des règles spécifiques. Le respect de ces règles est important pour l'équilibre de la nature. Niall est un loup. Un chef de meute. Un Alpha. Et l'une des règles des loups, l'une des règles d'un Alpha est d'avoir une compagne, une partenaire, une louve. Un alter-ego féminin qui donnerait des petits assurant la succession de la meute. Niall n'avait pas encore trouvé sa perle rare. La saison des amours approche et il ne peut se permettre une nouvelle année sans compagne, mais il se refuse à prendre n'importe qui. L'amour à une importante signification pour lui. Dans quelques jours la pleine lune sera là. La prochaine ville de leur transformation est Niagara. Peut-être que son futur l'attend là-bas.


	2. Full Moon

La nuit vient de tomber sur la petite ville de Niagara. L'air doux de la journée s'est considérablement rafraîchit. Le vent souffle par moment, mais personne n'est dehors pour le sentir. Dans l'ambiance chic du Prince of Wales, les clients de l'hôtel boivent un dernier verre de scotch ou whisky en compagnie d'amis ou de la femme avec qui ils passeront la nuit. Derrière le bar, Angelica regarde la salle d'un air morne, essuyant depuis cinq bonnes minutes le même verre. Une lassitude sans fin habite son esprit. Elle aimerait tellement partir d'ici, mais la nuit est loin d'être fini et il lui reste encore du travail.

Son chiffon essuie la dernière trace d'alcool sur le comptoir quand la clochette du bar retentit. Sans même se retourner, sa voix pleine de fatigue annonce la fermeture du bar.

**« - Je suis désolé, je viens d'arriver en ville et je pensais avoir encore le temps de boire un verre. »**

D'un geste machinal, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'aiguille vient à peine de dépasser minuit quinze.

_« - Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il est minuit passé. Qui vient encore boire un coup à cette heure-ci, mis à part vous. »_

Son ton est sarcastique. Boire un verre à plus de minuit, quelle idée. Ce garçon ne sait-il donc pas qu'ici les bars ne sont pas ouverts jusqu'au matin, ce n'est pas Londres. Son regard ne c'est toujours pas levé sur la personne derrière elle. L'absence de réponse lui laisse même l'espoir qu'il soit parti.

**« - Je peux quand même avoir un verre ? »**

Un grognement infime sort d'entre ses lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans le mot "fermeture" ? D'un pas agacé, elle se dirige vers le bar. C'est étonnant cette façon dont elle a de ne pas regarder le client, comme si Monsieur Invisible lui parlait. Pourtant, elle sent bien ce regard la suivre à chacun de ses mouvements.

_« - Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_

**\- Un verre de vin blanc s'il vous plait. »**

Elle ne lui demande même pas lequel, son agacement est trop important pour être encore aimable et polie à cette heure-là. D'un glissement maîtrisé, elle fait aller le verre vers lui sans qu'une seule goutte ne tombe sur le comptoir qu'elle vient de nettoyer. Quelques années de pratique.

**« - Vous ne regardez jamais les gens que vous servez ? »**

C'est presque dit comme un défi. Angelica relève enfin la tête et elle aurait peut-être ne pas aimé le faire tellement la beauté de l'homme en face d'elle lui coupe le souffle. Il a l'air tout droit sortit d'un de ses rêves. Il est blond, les cheveux pas trop court, mais ni trop long. Son teint est pâle, ses yeux sont limpide comme l'eau d'un lac et son sourire aussi large et brillant que la lune. Sa mâchoire est une oeuvre d'art et sa carrure à en faire pâlir n'importe quel homme. Ses lèvres sont rose et légèrement bombés, comme prête à être embrassés. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose mais rien ne vient. Elle était devenue muette.

Il la remercie pour le verre puis sort sans même se retourner. Elle n'espère plus qu'une chose à présent, revoir ce garçon un peu trop beau pour son propre bien.


	3. Lake Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu court mais promis, le prochain sera à la hauteur. xx

Depuis qu'elle est petite, Angelica a toujours aimé se promener au bord de l'eau. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans, elle le faisait accompagner de sa mère. Sa mère est morte et elle a continué de le faire seule. Les gens voient ça comme un hommage à sa mère, mais au-delà de ça, elle aime le faire et quand quelqu'un meurt, le temps ne s'arrête pas, le monde avance, avec ou sans nous. Angelica a simplement choisi de dépasser la mort de sa mère en continuant de faire les choses qu'elle aime et qui peut la blâmer pour ça ?

Assise au bord de l'eau, elle observe la Lune se refléter sur la surface de l'eau. Un frisson la parcoure, son corps ce replis un peu plus sous le plaid qui la couvre.

**« - Il fait un peu froid pour être dehors vous ne croyez pas ? »**

Sa tête se tourne vers la voix derrière elle. Il est là, l'homme de la dernière fois. Une semaine entière est passé depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, chaque soir elle espérait le revoir, sans que jamais il ne traverse le pas de la porte. Pourtant, ce soir il est là, sur la plage, avec elle. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

_« - J'ai l'habitude. Puis vous êtes en t-shirt, c'est plutôt à moi de vous faire la remarque. »_

Un petit rire traverse les lèvres du bel inconnu.

**« - Vous avez du répondant, j'aime ça. »**

Un sourire vient prendre place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il s'agrandit d'autant plus quand il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**« - Alors qu'est ce qu'il a de si beau dans cette étendue d'eau ?**

_\- Tout et rien. Le reflet de la lune, les petits mouvements de l'eau à chaque brise de vent, l'immensité du lac. Je trouve cela apaisant. C'est le bon endroit pour se vider la tête. »_

Il ne dit plus rien. Leurs yeux ne quittent plus le paysage. Elle aimerait qu'il ressente ce dont elle parle. L'apaisement, car à chaque fois qu'elle ressent ce sentiment, elle pense à combien elle aimerait rester ici pour toujours.

**« - Cet endroit est cher à votre coeur, je me trompe ? »**

Son sourire devient plus mélancolique.

_« - Effectivement. Je venais me promener avec ma mère sur cette plage tous les soirs. Je crois que si je suis autant apaisée en venant ici c'est grâce à elle. Son esprit est partout ici. Je sais que ce sont des histoires parce qu'une fois morte, il ne reste rien d'une personne mais j'aime y croire. C'est quelque chose de rassurant._

**\- Je suis désolé pour votre mère.**

_\- On apprend à vivre avec. »_

Plus rien ne sort de leur bouche jusqu'à ce que doucement, il se lève et s'éloigne. Elle ne le retient pas. Elle s'éloigne à son tour. Vient-elle de vivre un rêve ?


	4. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis beaucoup d'effort dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. xx

Comme tous les dimanches matins, Angelica va faire une balade en forêt. Après le lac, l'atmosphère calme de cet espace remplis de sérénité l'avait toujours fait se sentir en sécurité. Serrant son gilet contre elle, elle s'enfonce peu à peu dans le sentier. Elle ne cesse de s'émerveiller devant le vert de l'herbe, des rayons du soleil passant au travers du couvert des arbres, de la beauté des fleurs sauvages, de la pureté de chaque instant passé ici. Elle a toujours eu l'impression que rien ne peux l'atteindre au milieu de toute cette beauté.

Au milieu de cette immensité se trouve une clairière. Un grand chêne se tient imposant en son centre. Depuis maintenant quelques temps, Angelica vient s'asseoir pour lire un peu. C'est un endroit presque hors du temps, presque irréel. Sans même sans rendre compte, elle s'endort. La soirée d'y hier a été fatiguante, tardive, beaucoup de client et elle n'a pas eu le temps de se reposer correctement. Le soleil réchauffe son visage et elle sait que son sommeil sera réparateur.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, il devait bien être plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Son livre a glissé sur le sol et c'est ouvert faisant voler son marque-page. Doucement, une légère douleur dans le dos, elle se relève. Le soleil n'est plus là, remplacé par un ciel gris et nuageux, le vent est plus fort, la faisant frissonner. L'obscurité commence à se faire plus imposante et un léger malaise la prend. Elle ne veut pas rester là. Rapidement ses pas la guide à nouveau sur le sentier quand un grognement se fait entendre. Son coeur bat incroyablement vite et son corps se fige. Elle n'ose pas se retourner.

Le grognement se fait de plus en plus fort et ses jambes tremblent. Ses yeux cherchent de l'aide. Elle est seule. Elle panique. Jamais, depuis le temps qu'elle vient ici, elle n'a croisé d'animaux. Elle sait qu'il doit bien y avoir des renards, des lapins, elle n'est pas idiote, mais des animaux sauvages ? Lentement, elle se tourne, les yeux fermés. Son ventre ce tort. Sa respiration se fait plus forte. Les larmes menacent de couler. Elle doit se calmer, plus elle montre sa peur, plus l'animal s'approchera, mais comment faire exactement ? La peur lui broie les côtes.

En retenant son souffle, elle ouvre les yeux. Deux yeux jaunes la fixe. Elle ne discerne rien d'autre. La nuit semble être tombée si rapidement. Elle essaye de réfléchir. Un ours ? Un loup ? Ses pensées s'embrouillent. La bête s'approche et dans un réflexe humain, de panique, de peur total, Angelica se met à courir. Elle ne réfléchie plus, son seul but est d'atteindre la sortie. Son souffle est court, mais elle ne peut s'arrêter, elle n'a pas le droit. Elle sent la présence de l'animal dans son dos, il est plus rapide qu'elle et bientôt il la rattrapera.

La chute est douloureuse. Son corps s'effondre sur le sol durement. Sa cheville lui fait mal. Haletante, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec le monstre. Un loup. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Les paroles de sa mère lui reviennent en tête : **« Un loup n'attaque jamais un humain à moins de se sentir menacer. »** Pourquoi l'attaquer elle ? Qu'à-t-elle de si menaçant ? Elle aimerait supplier, mais à quoi bon ? Ses yeux se referment, si elle doit mourir que ce soit vite.

Mais rien ne ce passe, si ce n'est un courant d'air sur son visage et un grognement en plus. Une chose étonnante se passe devant ses yeux de nouveau ouvert. Un loup se tient devant elle, mais ce n'est pas le même que tout à l'heure, elle en est certaine. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passe. Elle croit rêvée. Elle vient de se faire sauver, par un autre loup. C'est surréaliste.

Les deux loups sont face à face, elle ne peut décrire leur couleur exacte avec l'obscurité, mais elle peut discerner des poils blancs sur le pelage du loup qui la protège et elle peut sans mal dire qu'il est plus imposant que l'autre. Plus grand et plus large. Ses poils sont dressés et sa posture est défensive. Elle ressent la colère du loup dos à elle. Le loup ennemis claque des mâchoires. Un long hurlement sort de la gueule de son protecteur et d'autres loups répondent en retour. Le son l'enveloppe comment une musique apaisante. Elle n'a plus peur et c'est un sentiment étonnant vu la situation. Quatre loups viennent l'encercler et elle sent, elle sait, qu'ils ne sont pas là pour l'attaquer, mais bien pour la protéger.

Ils sont désormais cinq contre un, il n'a plus aucune chance, il disparait non sans un dernier grognement. Elle est en sécurité maintenant. Son sauveur se retourne vers elle. Il a les yeux bleus, bleus comme le ciel d'été et s'en ai désarmant le sentiment qu'elle a que ce n'est pas qu'un simple loup. Dans son regard une étincelle qui le rend si humain. C'est pourquoi elle chuchote _« merci » _comme s'il pouvait la comprendre. Il hoche la tête, elle sourit. Doucement, elle approche la main de son museau. Il s'approche et elle peut plonger la main dans la douce fourrure. Quelques secondes puis il s'éloigne et disparait avec le reste de sa meute.


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est très très court et il y a une raison. C'est une sorte d'intermède. Les cinq prochains chapitres seront du point de vue de Niall et apporteront des réponses et explications. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. xx

Un livre se pose devant ses yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Son livre, celui qu'elle a perdu dans la forêt en tombant. Son regard se lève vers la personne en face d'elle. Lui, avec ses yeux bleus, ses yeux bleus qui apparaissent dans ses rêves depuis l'attaque. Instantanément, dans son esprit, une porte s'ouvre et laisse se déverser des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de sa mère lui racontant des histoires sur son père, des histoires fantastiques et presque incroyable, pourtant Angelica y a toujours cru parce qu'intérieurement elle était à moitié comme eux et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle le comprend, qu'elle l'assimile, qu'elle le reconnait.

_« - C'est toi. Le loup qui m'a sauvé dans la forêt. »_

Il hoche simplement la tête. Il n'y a pas d'explication, elle n'en a pas besoin, elle sait, il l'a sauvé et c'est tout ce qui importe.

_« - Je ne connais même pas votre prénom._

**\- Niall. »**

C'est à son tour de hocher la tête. Elle n'a pas à dire le siens, il le sait déjà. Et le silence est comme une conversation entre eux. C'est tellement confortable. Ils en sourient tous les deux. Doucement il lui prend la main, leurs visages s'approchent et leur premier baiser se passe comme ça, naturellement, avec un comptoir de bar qui les séparent, c'est timide et ça leur ressemble.

 


	6. Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà après un très long moment d'absence mais je suis de retour avec je vous l'accorde un petit chapitre. Il concerne Niall et vous permets d'en apprendre un petit peu plus sur lui. J'avais décidé de faire les derniers chapitres sur Niall mais petit changement, le prochain sera sur Angelica. Bonne lecture. xx

Niall est un chef de meute. Il l'est depuis le jour même de sa naissance. Quand il fut assez grand pour comprendre les légendes, les histoires, les rites de la meute, son père pris en charge son éducation. Niall est un leader, il doit agir comme tel, peut-importe son âge, il sera toujours un meneur. À chaque pleine lune, chaque mois, quand les loups redeviennent humain, Niall apprend. Puis arrive le jour, où il doit prendre son rôle, son père meurt et le pouvoir se transmet. Puis une attaque, violente, une autre meute décide de tout décimer sur son passage. Ils ne sont que quelques survivants, ils sont six. Niall prend plus que jamais son rôle au sérieux et décide de bouger, ne jamais rester trop longtemps au même endroit, leur nombre est trop faible pour pouvoir défendre un territoire, ils seront donc une meute en mouvement, ne restant jamais trop longtemps quelque part. Mais tout le monde n'est pas d'accord. La confrontation est inévitable, combat jusqu'à la mort. Niall est fort, mais il décide ne pas tuer son adversaire. Il l'abandonne, le laissant en loup solitaire, sans protection. L'alpha veut augmenter sa meute, mais il n'a pas de compagne. Il ne veut pas n'importe qui, il aurait pu, mais il se le refuse. Une compagne c'est pour la vie, le choix doit être réfléchie et par amour.

En arrivant dans cette ville, Niagara, Niall n'a jamais pensé y trouver ce qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps, l'amour. Angelica lui a retourné la tête d'un seul regard. Il sait que ce sera elle, sa compagne, mais elle est humaine. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le père d'Angelica était un loup. Il est mort. Il a transmis ses gènes à sa fille, mais elle n'a jamais déclenché la transformation due à sa partie humaine. Il faut donc procéder au rituel. Pour débloquer cette part d'elle, mais comment lui en parler ? Niall ne sait pas comment commencer alors il décide de rester un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, pour apprendre à la connaître vraiment, passer du temps avec elle, trouver le meilleur moyen de lui dire, pour qu'elle accepte, car il sait que c'est elle. C'est la bonne. Toute la meute l'a senti, car ils ressentent les émotions de chacun, mais ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas perdre de temps. Niall aussi le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il lui en parlera. Ce soir.


End file.
